


【蝙蝠水仙|阿卡姆蝙/超正蝙】无题

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 亲身试验了一下，发现就穿越问题而言，魔法比爆炸好使多了，试过了爆炸伪科学和魔法无极限，这次试试伪科学+无极限~综了DCAU，正联出场三巨头加绿红，黑正扎塔娜友情客串。前期沙雕，结尾飙车，只会开一半2019.11.18首发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne, 蝙蝠水仙, 阿卡姆蝙/超正蝙
Series: 剧情文合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974





	1. Chapter 1

1  
发现周围环境突然改变后，所有人整齐划一地看向了扎塔娜。  
“我不是很确定——”扎塔娜摆弄着那些神奇的力量在空中比比划划，“这看起来是一种精神魔法，对方把我们投影到了某个人的精神世界，但又有一些空间魔法的影子——好像不只是魔法。”  
蝙蝠侠看着手中的检测器：“有一部分能量波动与上次你们在瞭望塔附近失踪时类似，应该是某种扭曲时空的力量——我们很可能已经不在自己的世界了——你有办法先破解这个魔法吗？”他扭头问扎塔娜。  
“我恐怕不能——”扎塔娜收起了自己的法杖，“对方只是将我们送入这个空间，而并没有真正施法，这个精神世界的主人才是关键，我们需要找到他。”  
“这个人是随机的吗？”蝙蝠侠问。  
“范围应该限定在我们中，就其目的而言，应该是精神空间可能有危险的人。”  
扎塔娜说完，众人一言难尽地看向蝙蝠侠。  
“……”蝙蝠侠转身走向远处雾气里若隐若现的城市。  
2  
果然是哥谭。  
正联众人都有一种一切尽在掌控的感觉——这无比美妙——当然除了蝙蝠侠。  
但是——  
“这不是我的哥谭。”蝙蝠侠皱眉，“我也从未想象过哥谭会变成这个样子。”  
“精神空间会受潜意识很大的影响，”扎塔娜说，“可能你自己并没有意识到——而且这不属于某种最坏的情况吗？”  
蝙蝠侠沉默。  
“或许你可以考虑一下联盟成员，”神奇女侠说，“我们都不知道你居然有这么大的压力。”  
“我很乐意帮忙的——我们离得那么近。”超人飞到蝙蝠侠面前。  
“我的速度很快的。”闪电侠跃跃欲试，“而且中心城并没有多少事。”  
绿灯侠做了一个特别欠揍的握拳手势，亮了亮手上的戒指：“这片宇宙都是我的辖区。”  
蝙蝠侠抿了抿唇：“你们能提供的最大帮助，就是离我的哥谭远点。”  
噢——不出所料。众人一幅我懂我懂地点头，蝙蝠式口是心非嘛，理解理解。正联元老们在今天频繁享受了这种洞察万物的快感，并且终于理解了蝙蝠侠的控制欲。  
蝙蝠侠：（▼皿▼#）  
正事要紧，不能内讧。蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，披风非常拉风地朝哥谭大步走了过去。  
3  
这不太对劲。  
“我真的觉得，你应该更相信我们一些——我们是同伴，你可以跟我们倾诉的。”神奇女侠双腕一撞，震开一群扑上来的打手，“你的心理情况已经这么严重了吗？”  
超人举起一个坦克扔出去，清理了一下片场地，也有些担忧地看向蝙蝠侠：“你需不需要休息一下？我们可以处理这些的。”  
闪电侠撞翻了一群人跑到蝙蝠侠面前：“嘿，大蝙蝠，你平时也看电影吗？丧尸围城这种——你这里真的好还原啊。”他又迅速地闪了一圈，在其他打手补过来之前继续说，“你会去电影院吗？”他把两根指头比在头顶，“咳咳——我是黑暗，我是恐惧，我是蝙蝠侠——意外合适呢！”   
蝙蝠侠：（▼皿▼）  
“我需要提醒你们一下，”扎塔娜说，“这里只是精神空间的外围，而按照经验来看，外面是最简单的挑战。”  
绿灯侠挥舞着一个绿色的大拳头扫开一片：“啊哈，我们现在把他打晕有用吗？”  
蝙蝠侠：（▼^▼）  
扎塔娜摊手。  
4  
面对遍布整座城市的毒雾时，所有人的表情都是那么一言难尽——包括蝙蝠侠本人。  
“我发誓我从来都没这么想过。”蝙蝠侠第一次有这么丰富的表情，震惊、无语、崩溃、不可置信。  
“可是，”超人说，“我们也不会去构想哥谭的罪犯啊。”他飞到蝙蝠侠身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“离开这里之后，我们都会努力帮你摆脱这种噩梦的。”  
蝙蝠侠看上去很委屈，还有些欲辩无言：“……可我也根本没想过稻草人能搞这么大的事啊！”他控制不住地吼了一声。（稻草人：MMP）  
扎塔娜都忍不住安慰了他一句：“也许是那个法师搞的鬼。”  
蝙蝠侠：→_→你话里的不确定超人都能听出来好吗！  
5  
看到毒藤女为了哥谭而死的时候，所有人的表情都是那么不可思议。  
神奇女侠满脸都写着：没想到你是这样的蝙蝠OoO。她啧啧地看向蝙蝠侠：“没想到你对毒藤女好感这么高——我以为你喜欢猫女来着。”  
蝙蝠侠：（▼_▼）我不是，我没有，别瞎说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉我现在越写越沙雕了2333

6  
正联众人奋力揍翻了一群小丑后，终于见到了这个精神空间中的蝙蝠侠。他们长长出了一口气，不约而同地在心里想：如果我回去偷偷揍小丑一顿，B/蝙蝠/大蝙蝠/蝙蝠侠会生气多久？  
整个空间中心的蝙蝠侠停下了手上的动作，以一种陌生而警惕地目光看着大家，阴沉地问：“你们是谁。”  
哇——在场的众人都被深深地感动了——精神空间的最深处藏着最大的恐惧，所以蝙蝠侠最怕的是他从来没遇到过我们？这可真是……没想到蝙蝠侠的内心这么柔软呢~  
蝙蝠侠：O-O原来我的内心深处这么煽情的吗？  
然而……你们想的真是太多了。  
“额，打扰一下，”扎塔娜晃了晃法杖，“他好像并不属于我们的世界。”  
7  
“所以，你就是单纯地从来没见过我们——跟最大的恐惧没什么关系？”闪电侠眼中热泪未消，哽咽着问出了大家的心声。  
另一个世界的黑暗骑士莫名感觉自己有些罪恶，他迟疑着点了点头。  
正联众：辣鸡空间，还我眼泪！  
“我们现在要怎么出去？”蝙蝠侠一本正经地询问扎塔娜，好像刚刚自己从未产生过什么OOC的疑惑。  
“我们需要你的配合，”扎塔娜对黑暗骑士说，“你之前一直在压抑自己的恐惧，所以我们其实并没有解决全部问题。但如果你实在做不到完全放弃控制其实也没关系——想离开这里只要击败你最大的恐惧就可以了。”  
黑暗骑士面无表情地点了点头。  
8  
闪电侠在跑步。  
绿灯侠在脑洞。  
超人在吹自己的卷毛。  
神奇女侠在擦剑。  
蝙蝠侠在踱步。  
“怎么办怎么办怎么办！”闪电侠运动的路径形成了一个闭环，“我们就要面对大蝙蝠最大的恐惧了我有点紧张怎么办！”  
“放松，小熊。”绿灯侠弄了一个空调给他降温，“这个蝙蝠从来没见过我们，他的那个世界也没有超能力罪犯，不会有太大危险的。”  
“但我们都在他的精神空间，”蝙蝠侠尽职尽职地给他泼了一盆冷水，“他在这里的能力可以说跟你没什么区别。”  
“放松，蝙蝠，”神奇女侠拦住他的步子，看着他，“我们都在。”  
超人也停下了无聊的消遣，飞过来给他打气：“我们会赢的。”  
这时，整片空间突然静了一瞬，接着，一个声音响起，越来越大，逐渐填满整个空间：“哈哈哈哈……”  
那是布鲁斯的声音——小丑式的大笑。  
9  
那只蝙蝠，他在狂笑。  
咳咳，开个玩笑orz，这是一个严肃的HE小甜文。  
并没有笑蝠大展神威，正联团灭的情节——他对正联一无所知，而正联还可以“我们有蝙蝠侠”，所以，这个正联就顺利地干翻笑蝠跑出来啦，皆大欢喜，全剧终。✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
10  
然而还没有。  
“你为什么在这里？”蝙蝠侠头疼地看着自己身边的黑暗骑士。  
“我觉得这个问题应该问你们。”黑暗骑士努力面无表情。  
扎塔娜身负众望。  
“我很抱歉，”她放下了法杖，遗憾地摇了摇头，“魔法并不能解决一切问题。”  
“我记得我的孤独堡垒里有一个时空机。”超人不太确定地说。  
一行人直奔北极。  
“你知道自己世界的坐标吗？”超人跟氪星AI沟通后，犹犹豫豫地问。  
黑暗骑士死鱼眼看他。  
“关键时刻都在掉链子。”蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，看向黑暗骑士，“所以，你有什么想法吗？”  
“你们最好把我关起来。”黑暗骑士没什么特别的反应，“你们最后在幻境里看到的不完全是单纯的恐惧——那是可能成真的。”  
“但现在已经不可能了。”扎塔娜难得说一个好消息，“那个幻境同样作用于你自身——我们已经打败了那个病毒，它不会再影响你了。”  
蝙蝠侠把刚刚得到的检测结果递给黑暗骑士：“现在，你可以想点新鲜的了。”  
黑暗骑士接过那张尚有余温的单子，有些沙哑：“……我，不知道——我没想过以后。”  
“OK，”蝙蝠侠的语气不易察觉地欢快了一些，“我想你可以在这里体验一下自己的退休生活了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我已经在OOC的大道上一去不复返了。。。

11  
“我想这并不能称为退休生活。”蝙蝠灯又一次照亮哥谭的夜幕，黑暗骑士看着穿着睡袍吃小点心的布鲁斯面无表情，“这跟我之前的生活有什么区别？”  
布鲁斯端起酒杯啜了一口，冲他举了举杯：“至少这里的罪犯比你那边的好对付多了——这里只有市郊的疯人院，没有什么丧心病狂的城中城。”他叼着吃的眨了眨眼，咬了一口，“祝夜巡顺利！”  
黑暗骑士绷着脸下到蝙蝠洞去换装——所以说为什么正联的反派都只在白天出现啊！明明夜色才是犯罪最好的伪装好吗！凭什么我不但不能睡觉还要在这里受这家伙的气啊！  
今晚搞事的人比较倒霉，带着布鲁斯的嘲讽debuff的黑暗骑士今晚下手格外的狠，由于为了发泄多揍了几拳，他工作结束回到蝙蝠洞的时候已经开始天亮了。  
脱下装备，韦恩有些困倦地上楼去休息，却突然听到了蝙蝠洞正联呼叫顾问的警报声。他停下了脚步。  
蝙蝠侠以一个人类极限的意志力从床上爬起来后，在楼梯上碰到了冲自己举杯的韦恩。  
“工作顺利！”那个的家伙对自己的幸灾乐祸毫不掩饰。  
MD！蝙蝠侠强行维持了风度：“谢谢。”他目不斜视地走过去了。  
今早来犯的敌人比较倒霉，带着韦恩的嘲讽debuff的蝙蝠侠今早的火力格外凶猛，正联众人几乎是目瞪口呆地看着一向走灵活智力流的顾问这么头铁硬扛。  
“我觉得B现在的作风跟那位越来越像了。”超人飘回了大部队。  
神奇女侠摇了摇头：“男孩们的战争。”  
绿灯侠若有所思：“他和那位之间的气场越来越奇怪了。”  
“我记得有一项研究说除了父子关系，只有情侣之间会越来越像的。”闪电侠停下脚步。  
所以这就是绿灯侠越来越话痨，而你越来越嘴欠（bushi）的原因吗！  
蝙蝠侠解决了敌人一波进攻，一回头：“你、们、在、干、什、么！”他瞪大了眼睛，咬牙切齿。  
嗑瓜子侃大山四人组：“……”emmm忘记联络器还开着了。  
额，额……几人互相求援，快想个办法啊！顾问看起来就快要爆炸了！  
“小心！B！”超人急中生智，飞身撞开了一个险些碰到蝙蝠机防护罩的敌方小兵。  
其余几人立刻照葫芦画瓢。  
几秒钟之后，蝙蝠机附近一片宽敞明亮。  
吸气——呼气——  
冷静，布鲁斯，你要冷静。蝙蝠侠对自己说，不能因为队友太智障就对他们开火，你可以坚持住的。  
——不，我恐怕不可以。  
蝙蝠侠调整枪口冲着超人那里的小兵一通狂扫。  
超人维持着苦涩的微笑：希望B可以一次消气，不要回去了继续报复——啊？你问那些打在他身上的子弹？钢铁之躯的意义不就在于团战的时候队友可以随意开大不怕误伤吗！  
12  
所有人都对蝙蝠侠可以有一个黑暗骑士帮忙感到很满意——只除了他们自己。  
没有了哥谭不分时间地点场合的压榨，蝙蝠侠从联盟里最忙的一跃成为最闲的。没了造成精神压力根源，众人都明显感到自家顾问变得开朗多了——当然这并不意味着蝙蝠侠变得好相处了，韦恩先生成功成为了他新的怒气点，甚至在联盟战损之上。  
而守护哥谭的任务显然更适合黑暗骑士，一群十分熟悉但无害得多的“老朋友”很好地安抚了他不得不留在另一个世界的焦躁感，但也有不太好的一点——另一个布鲁斯成功唤醒了他被沉重负担压抑已久的毒舌，而让两个毒舌的布鲁斯韦恩凑在一起是一场灾难——虽然他们因此减少了对别人的言语攻击，但是他们的技巧也在互相嘲讽中大大提高了，一句更比十句强。  
其实最开心的不是正联，毕竟他们还要承受一个时不时毒舌的暴躁顾问——最开心的是阿尔弗雷德和蝙蝠侠的小鸟们，他们才是彻彻底底的受益者。  
阿尔弗雷德面对两个精神状态逐渐好转的老爷十分欣慰自不必说，而小鸟们——  
黑暗骑士面对一群是又不是自家崽子的小鸟显然要坦诚得多，再加上对另一个世界亲人们的愧疚和思念，他简直就是一个完美的、永远不会让孩子想跟他吵起来的、世纪好爸爸版蝙蝠侠plus。  
蝙蝠侠本人对此产生了强烈的危机感。  
一场小鸟争夺战一触即发。  
所有非战斗人员已经到齐——连叛逆的二桶都回来了。  
“你看起来对另一个父亲很满意？”迪克问。  
杰森露出一个不屑的表情：“我只是回来看热闹的，别想太多。”  
达米安正在因为自己在另一个世界不存在而生闷气。  
提姆说：“其实我并不介意有两个养父。”  
情商最高的迪克和智商最高的提姆对视一眼，一切尽在不言中。  
所以哥谭宝贝花花公子布鲁斯韦恩AKA无所不知留情无数第一侦探蝙蝠侠——真的没发现他们很像两个幼稚的小学生在谈恋爱吗！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赶在动力用完之前加把劲，直接更完~  
> 预警NC-17，我改了一些分级，结尾有车开过，请按年龄注意回避orz

13  
伟大的蝙蝠侠被自家翻身农奴把歌唱的小鸟们严重地拖了后腿，一向在毒舌上与韦恩不相上下的布鲁斯因此遭遇了惨败——既然是你先打破规则把其他人牵连进来，就不要怪我了——布鲁斯决定报复。  
神奇的布鲁斯韦恩经常能够解决一些蝙蝠侠不能解决的问题——这次也没有例外。  
当黑暗骑士又一次在哥谭最热闹的宴会上救下了多灾多难的布鲁斯后，这位一向对都市传说不屑一顾的花花公子看上去终于被俘获了身心，他手疾眼快地一把抓住那些坠在义警身后的警察都从未有幸碰到过的披风，感激涕零地说：“真的是太感谢你了，先生——我可以请您共进晚餐吗？相信我的酒窖一定可以让你满意。”  
黑暗骑士努力地试图透过白色护目镜传达自己眼中的警告。  
布鲁斯闭着眼睛也能猜出对方的反应，但他理直气壮地无视了。  
黑暗骑士扯了一下自己的披风——没、没扯动……倒是布鲁斯顺势一倒，抓住他的手臂靠在了他的铠甲上。  
与会的媒体都沸腾了，他们纷纷开始寻找不知道丢到哪里的摄像机和话筒，场面一片混乱。  
布鲁斯还不知从哪里端了一杯酒：“想来一杯吗？或者你更喜欢一支舞？”  
黑暗骑士面具下的眼睛危险地眯起：这可是你先挑起来的。  
经常出格但从未惹出什么真正麻烦的布鲁斯韦恩还是在媒体围上来之前把理智濒临极限的城市义警放走了。但是仅仅布鲁西宝贝的发言也足够所有人兴尽而归了——毕竟没人真的期望能从那只大蝙蝠嘴里问出什么。  
第一回合：哥谭宝贝VS城市义警，布鲁斯完胜。  
14  
在韦恩大宅再次见面的两人都没有提起宴会上的交锋——但这并不意味着这件事就这么过去了。  
准备好了吗？布鲁斯，韦恩最后整理了一下自己的着装，然后走近会场——代表人类对正义联盟的又一次拯救世界表达感谢。  
“……最后，我想以个人名义感谢一位英雄，”韦恩在正常的陈词之后，意料之外情理之中地玩了一票大的，“蝙蝠侠先生，不知我是否有幸得到这个机会呢？”  
蝙蝠侠知道自己早晚会受到韦恩的报复，但他没想到报复来的这么快。不过他面上依然波澜不惊：“我不需要，这只是责任。”话说他还以为韦恩会比自己成熟一些——至少不会在这种场合报复。  
“哦，不要说得那么绝情呀，”韦恩在一片闪光灯里毫不怯场，他自然而然地拦住蝙蝠侠妄图悄悄离场的举动，“我觉得我们可以有一个愉快的夜晚。”他嘴上是甜蜜的微笑，眼睛里却明晃晃的都是挑衅。  
拿布鲁斯韦恩克蝙蝠侠真的是犯规。蝙蝠侠面无表情地想，我大概是喝多了才会开这个先河——我居然忘了韦恩集团还在赞助正义联盟！他不动声色地瞥了一眼旁边吃瓜看戏的同伴——MD关键时刻一个都靠不住——冷漠地开口：“我拒绝在大会上回答无关问——唔！”  
韦恩趁他走神直接扯着披风亲了上去，然后舔了舔嘴唇：“提前体验一下，还不错——现在，请问你还是没有更进一步的想法吗？”  
会场静了一秒，鸦雀无声，然后——人们激动的惊叫差点掀翻了屋顶。  
蝙蝠侠瞪大了眼睛，在原地呆立了两秒，随即一架蝙蝠机撞破屋顶，搭上脑子一片混乱的主人落荒而逃。  
第二回合：大赞助商VS联盟顾问，韦恩完胜。  
——这将是一场战争，恼羞成怒的布鲁斯握紧了拳头，鹿死谁手还未可知呢！我从不放弃！  
15  
“你们有注意到那两个人之间的新游戏吧！”一次联盟四人小会上，绿灯侠用戒指晃了晃蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩的影像。  
神奇女侠挑了挑眉：“我只是觉得蝙蝠在玩火——他脸皮太薄了，根本斗不过那个同位体。”  
超人忧心忡忡：“所以我们真的不用找扎塔娜给B做一次检查吗？他看上去完全没发现这个——这不像他！”  
“可是，”闪电侠犹犹豫豫，“如果这只是他们在玩那什么什么情趣，我们掺和进去也不太好吧？”  
“我不认为他们已经说开了。”神奇女侠几乎可以确定。  
“我们的B或许还没反应过来，”超人以他世界最佳搭档的直觉说，“但我感觉他的同位体大概已经决定了。”  
“难以想象，”绿灯侠感叹，“布鲁斯韦恩居然对感情的事这么不敏感。”  
“我要为我们的大蝙蝠默哀一秒钟。”这对于闪电侠来讲已经很长了。  
——所以没有什么鹿死谁手还未可知了布鲁斯先生，大家都已经买定离手赔率1:∞了orz  
16  
布鲁斯这次是真的喝醉了，他自己也能感觉到——这么说也不太标准，应该说是喝晕了，而且不是因为酒，而是因为里面不该出现的麻醉剂。他身为蝙蝠侠的那一面当然能闻出不对劲，但是——他不动声色地观察了一下周遭渐渐聚拢过来的神色不对的侍者，还是喝了下去。  
麻醉剂不多，刚好让普通人卸下力气的同时保持一定清醒，看来这次绑匪试图从布鲁斯韦恩这里得到一些不仅仅是钱的玩意儿——但这点剂量对蝙蝠侠来说几乎没有影响。布鲁斯索性直接灌下了一杯，然后估摸着正常人的反应瘫软了下去。  
“韦恩先生，”谜语人走了出来，“你猜这次蝙蝠侠能不能及时赶来救你呢？”  
废话！当然可以！那可是蝙蝠侠！布鲁斯几乎想为这毫无新意的谜题翻一个白眼。  
果然，没过多久，黑暗骑士就破窗而入，揍翻了一地人，然后潇洒地离开了现场，不带走一片云彩——等等，有什么不太对劲？  
布鲁斯看着绷着脸一步一步朝自己走来的黑暗骑士，试探地问：“嗨喽英雄，怎么，终于接受我的以身相许了吗？”  
围观人等目瞪口呆地看着黑暗骑士掐着布鲁斯的下巴一口咬上了他的嘴唇，然后披风一卷，带着哥谭宝贝跳上蝙蝠机跑了！  
又一次因为找不到摄像机和麦克风而错过报纸封面的媒体人士懊悔不已，暗暗发誓今后枪指到脑袋上都不能扔了自己吃饭的家伙！  
而此时的蝙蝠机上。  
稻草人的毒气、小丑的笑气、毒藤女的花粉……刚刚解决完阿卡姆的黑暗骑士显然受了相当的影响，而这些毒素造成的混合作用——显然是除布鲁斯本人以外都喜闻乐见的。  
“该死的！韦恩你清醒一点！”一失去观众，布鲁斯立刻双手用力，抵着黑暗骑士的胸甲试图远离一点，“游戏已经结束了好吗！别破坏规则！”  
“可我们从来都没有确定过规则不是吗？”黑暗骑士低低地笑，轻而易举地卸下了布鲁斯的反抗——这么看来，酒会上的药物还是产生了影响，至少蝙蝠馅儿的布鲁斯现在完全应付不来自己的同位体。  
“既然还有理智就TM赶紧停下！”布鲁斯一拳揍上黑暗骑士的脑袋，“马上放老子下去！”  
“可我一点都不想停。”黑暗骑士隔开布鲁斯的拳头，把他困在蝙蝠机的方向盘上，一把扯开揉皱的西装，三两下剥出了一个布鲁西宝贝。  
“见鬼的——你TM疯了吗！”布鲁斯抬腿就踹。  
黑暗骑士不以为然地接住他的脚腕，转手把他的双腿缠在腰上：“其实我早就想这么做了——是你先开始的，你自己送上门来，自作自受。”他带着皮革手套的手直接探了一根指头进去开拓，顺便低头堵住布鲁斯还要喋喋不休的嘴巴。  
“……唔——呸呸呸，韦恩你个自恋狂！我要跟你决斗！”布鲁斯被放开之后立刻开始朝韦恩开火，语无伦次，“你再敢继续，我就——其实我也喜欢你，蝙蝠机play也挺有意思的……嗝！”布鲁斯一点一点地慢动作低头，看到手腕上突然变得金灿灿的绳子后，被吓得打了个嗝。  
“嗯哼。”黑暗骑士冲他挑了下眉，“本来打算今晚回去用来跟你摊牌，但我保证刚开始没想这么用的。”  
“……拿掉。”布鲁斯僵了足有三秒，“拿掉！”他红着耳朵崩溃地大叫。  
黑暗骑士耸了下肩，从善如流。  
我不能一直被压着欺负，是时候反击了。布鲁斯深吸一口气，按着黑暗骑士的后脑来了一个缠绵悱恻的舌吻，两根手指顺着手套和臀缝的边缘溜了进去，然后抽掉万能腰带，解开制服，扶着已经硬起来的家伙——  
“哦见鬼！”布鲁斯脸色扭曲地向上一窜——却被黑暗骑士把着腰按住了，他一低头，发现那个混蛋居然还敢嘲笑他：“身经百战的布鲁斯先生，你再磨蹭下去，蝙蝠机就要在白天像靶子一样回洞了。”  
哥谭宝贝的尊严不容挑衅——说他这方面不行就像管亿万巨擘叫百万富翁一样无法容忍——布鲁斯强行忍住了胀痛，一点一点扭动腰部适应体内突然多出来的东西，然后，就在柔软的肠道终于适应之后——等等，“你都知道这些还选择在蝙蝠机上做！”  
黑暗骑士眉心一跳，忍无可忍地直接动手挺腰，把这个重点偏移完全状态外的家伙贯了下去：“现在，我不想在你嘴里再听到完整的话。”他凑近了布鲁斯舔湿他的耳蜗，“只是提醒你一下，我身上的毒素还没解。”所以，如果你再惹我，我不保证会做出什么。  
但布鲁斯是那种受到威胁就会安分的人吗？当然不。他选择在黑暗骑士猝不及防时突然收缩肠道，然后挑衅地扬起一个甜蜜的微笑。  
非常好。黑暗骑士抓着布鲁斯的手腕扣在一起，不知从哪里扯来了一根线，直接怼在布鲁斯的胸肌上。  
“呃啊——”布鲁斯惊叫一声，后面突然涌了一波肠液出来。黑暗骑士的口型动了动，布鲁斯隔着面具都知道那后面应该是怎样的一幅调侃的表情。他气急败坏，“该死的，你干了什么！”  
黑暗骑士顺着电线牵出下面连着的万能腰带：“我调了最低档。”  
这TM根本就不是这么用的，跟你调不调最低档有什么关系啊！布鲁斯气急冷笑：“怎么，你这是担心自己不行，特地找的帮手吗？”  
“好吧，”黑暗骑士从他的股缝间抹了一把湿淋淋的水液，“既然你这么迫不及待，那我们就开始吧——我还以为你会希望多一点准备的。”  
冷冰冰的皮革被温软的肌肤捂得湿热，布鲁斯被干得只能死死地抓着厚实的披风，他喊着头罩上的尖角企图堵住呻吟，却只能颤抖着把冷硬的铠甲弄得斑驳。  
当晚，蝙蝠机在哥谭上空飞了整整一夜。  
谜语人：请问，看在我成功把他们按头的份上，可以不要让我滚出哥谭了吗？_(:з」∠)_   
真言套索：你滚！真正的大杀器是我好吗！谜语人滚出哥谭！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梗来源就是超正里老爷和女侠的对手戏表现得又害羞又傲娇，偏偏扮演布鲁西的时候又撩又作，还有点欠欠的，而阿卡姆蝙和猫女、塔利亚、甚至丑爷、各个罗宾的对手戏，就给我一种身经百战的那种渣的感觉，咳咳，是霸气（老爷一点都不渣！），莫名觉得他俩比较有玩头——可惜没写出来QAQ


End file.
